Countdown
by girldictionary
Summary: Five, four, three, two, one... Rachel is pregnant with Puck's baby, this is their journey through teen pregnancy and the issues that arise. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story so please read and review. I'm going to make this a multi chapter fic so I will try and update as soon as I can. **

**Thanks **

**GirlDictionary**

**xxxx**

Five, four, three, two, one…

To most of you these past five seconds would probably mean nothing to you, you would wave at them as they passed by. But to me these seconds were about to come the only seconds that I would have as a normal 17 year old girl. I was about to find out if I was going to become a mum. So let me tell you where it all went wrong….

I had been dating Noah 'Puck' Puckerman for just over a year at this point and had lost my virginity to him a mere 6 weeks ago. I couldn't see the harm of it at first, I mean sure he had gotten with most of the female population at Mckinley High (teachers included) but he was different now that he was in a steady relationship with me. He was kind and sensitive, made me laugh when I was upset and although I know that he would hate me for saying this but he really is a big softy at heart. I was completely and totally in love with Noah Puckerman. That's why I let him be my first.

_Six weeks ago_

"_what you doing tonight babe?" Noah asked in my ear._

"_well my dads are out of town so I was hoping that you would come over, but only if your free" I breathed into his neck._

"_fuck yeah I'm there, what time?" _

"_well they are leaving at around 7 so after that?" _

"_sounds good to me, see you tonight" Noah said and with a final kiss he left me standing by my locker. _

_Later that night_

_I stood in front of the mirror trying to psyche myself up. I wanted to sleep with him. I wanted him to make love to me. I wanted to see if all the rumours were true. If he was really that good. If he was really that big. Noah said that he would wait until I was ready and that he understood that I didn't want to rush into things. I mean we had been going out for about 8 months now so I thought that the time was right. I thought that I was ready._

_The doorbell rang at just after 7 15 and Noah was standing there looking incredibly handsome in his navy blue button down and his form fitting jeans. He looked absolutely amazing. I knew that I had to do this. For me and for him. How was I meant to play roles such as Velma in Chicago if I don't have the experience myself. I couldn't think of any negatives that could come from what I was about to do. _

Present day

Five, four, three, two, one…

Positive. Fucking positive. One night, just one night of what wasn't even unprotected sex and I was pregnant. How could I have been so stupid and naïve to think that there were not bad outcomes of my decision. I had been selfish and now as I stood there in the bathroom with my hands over my stomach I realised that I was going to have to have this baby and whatever problems came with it. I would have to tell my parents, my friends (as few as that may be) and Noah. Shit.

Two days later

"Dad, Daddy could you come in here please I have something very important to tell you" I said trembling.

"Pumpkin what's the matter" my Daddy Hiram said seeing the tears on my face.

"I am so sorry that I have to tell you this and what I am going to put you through, I understand if you want to chuck me out, I'm pregnant" I whispered softly.

I could see my Dads faces automatically go into shock before I felt myself being embraced with two hugs.

"Shhh its ok sweetheart we don't hate you, we are disappointed that you couldn't have waited longer until you had sex but we know that you would have been careful and that this was probably an accident. However the situation is that if you want to have a termination we will fully support you and should you decide not to then we will still be beside you. We love you and one silly mistake isn't going to come between that." My Dad Leroy finished his monologue and found himself short of breath.

"Thank you so much, I cant have an abortion its wrong but I haven't ruled out adoption yet" I said certainly. I understood why people have abortions but it wasn't for me.

"Just one question, and I think that I know the answer is this baby Noah's and when are you going to tell him?" my Daddy Hiram asked me.

"Of course the baby's Noah's who's else's would it be? And yes I know that I've got to tell him but I'm not sure how tell him." I said.

"Well you had better tell him soon otherwise he might start getting suspicious when you start throwing up on a regular basis and are putting on weight." Dad said.

The next day

"Noah, Noah!" I shouted down the hall before he finally turned around and saw me.

"Hey babe what's up with you, have you been crying? What's wrong?" He asked automatically putting his arm around me and dragging me to one side.

"Can you meet me after school, I've got something to tell you" I replied.

"Of course I will meet you by my truck and we can go to the park or something" Noah replied and gave me a kiss on the check before leaving to meet Finn for football practice.

I watched him go before turning round and started walking in the other direction but shortly got stopped by Kurt, Santana and Quinn.

"Hey Rachel we were wondering if you wanted to go to


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of this story and I have had some problems with uploading the first chapter again, so this is what is happening. Quinn was never pregnant and never cheated on Finn and is still with him. This is set in Junior year as Puck and Rachel are both 17. **

**Thanks **

**GirlDictionary**

Chapter 2

The next day

"Noah, Noah!" I shouted down the hall before he finally turned around and saw me.

"Hey babe what's up with you, have you been crying? What's wrong?" He asked automatically putting his arm around me and dragging me to one side.

"Can you meet me after school, I've got something to tell you" I replied.

"Of course I will meet you by my truck and we can go to the park or something" Noah replied and gave me a kiss on the check before leaving to meet Finn for football practice.

I watched him go before turning round and started walking in the other direction but shortly got stopped by Kurt, Santana and Quinn.

"Hey Rachel we were wondering if you wanted to go to shopping this weekend, I mean you could sure do with the makeover. No offence." Kurt said brazenly.

"None taken and I could do with some new clothes anyway. Just one quick question what are you doing here Santana I mean me, Quinn and Kurt are friends but I have been wondering just what the hell are you talking to me?"

"Well Q here has been telling me all about you and how she thought that you were actually quite cool and as you probably know already know I trust my girl here so" Santana replied coolly.

"Righht, anyway what time should I meet you?"

"Well I will pick you up so we can all take one car and save on petrol plus I want to show you guys my new car, it's amazing, you will die when you see it" Kurt gushed.

"Your dad finally brought you a new car, I thought that he wasn't going to as you were still wearing those sweater dress things" Quinn exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes well I may have done some damage to said car and somehow it broke" Kurt said innocently.

"Kurt! How could you do that to your dad, what is he going to say when he finds out that you purposely damaged your car that HE brought for you just so that you could compete with people" I said astonished at his behaviour.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist honey, he's never going to find out because we trashed the car as soon as it broke."

I just huffed and said my goodbyes and said that I would see them tonight.

I saw Noah in the hall before English and dragged him to the side.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Noah asked a bit shocked that I had pulled him into the locker.

"We need to talk urgently, when's your next free period?"

"Now, why babe, what's wrong.." I cut him off and dragged him into the choir room before sitting him down and turning to face him.

"Noah please don't be mad at me but I have something to tell you and I wouldn't want you not to know this, I need to tell you."

"Ok, your really scaring me now what is it that your trying to tell me, what's the matter with you?" Noah said with worry in his voice.

"Don't be mad with me and you don't have to be with me and that this doesn't affect how much I love you and want to be with you."

"Damnit Rachel just tell me what the hell is wrong with you"

"I'm so sorry, I'm pregnant."

**Ooh cliff-hanger I will update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks **

**GirlDictionary**

**P.S I could do with a beta so if you want to be one then message me and I will send the stories to you before I post them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is the new chapter of Countdown. I have had some pretty positive reviews on this story so have decided to keep writing it. As always read and review and if you have any suggestions for the story or another story either send me a message or leave a comment. **

**Thanks**

**GirlDictionary**

"_I'm pregnant" _

"Wh-what do you mean your pregnant, you can't be I'm not ready to be a dad, I mean I don't even have one to look up to, so how am I meant to be one if I have absolutely no clue what I am doing….." Noah rambled on before I cut him off.

"Noah…..Noah, stop talking for just one second, I don't even know if I am going to keep the baby at the moment so please don't start panicking about being a dad yet we need to think for now and what's happening now." I interrupted.

"Wait your having an abortion, without even asking me, I thought that you would have at least considered my thoughts considering that I helped you to get in this mess" Noah said his voice growing loader and loader as he became more angry.

"How DARE you say that to me, I have thought about getting an abortion but I thought that I would at least tell you about the pregnancy seeing as you're the one that can't be bothered to check if his condoms were within their sell by date. So don't you dare say that I'm inconsiderate when if you had been more worried about the consequences of the actions that you took then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"So you are getting an abortion then do I even get a say in this, does it not matter to you about my feelings in this. I thought that you loved me Rach, wasn't that what you said about 5 minutes ago."

"I haven't decided yet if I am getting an abortion yet and I haven't decided if I am giving it up for adoption either so please stop asking me all the questions!" and with that I walked out of the silent classroom into the hallway and started making my way to geometry.

All the way through lunch I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I knew that it could only be one person. Noah. If he was so desperate to talk to me then he would just have to come and find me. I decided to zone back into the conversation that Quinn, Kurt and Santana were having about the latest Kardashian break up.

"…..I still think that Kris Humpries is cute in an overly sized giant kinda of way, I mean he is a basketball player what is he supposed to be, midget" Kurt said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes that dude may be pretty fine but have you seen the legs on Kim Kardashian I mean I thought that Berry's legs were pretty-fucking-fantastic for a short person but then you look at her and you are like WOW, I would totally tap that." Santana said with appreciation.

"What do you think Rachel? Earth to Rachel…." Kurt smiled.

"Sorry I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

"Girl, what is wrong with you today, what happened with you and Puck?" Santana fired.

"Wh-what who said that it had anything to do with Noah? I didn't say anything about Noah, what are you on about?"

"You and Puck have been in a funk since 3rd period and I don't see him anywhere at the moment, what happened between you two?"

"I have something to tell you all but you cant tell anyone and I mean anyone"

"Spit it out for fucks sake Berry"

"I'm pregnant and I told Noah during his study hour and he thought that I was getting an abortion without asking him about it and I flipped on him and then I think I really hurt him." I blurted not knowing what to say.

"Oh my God, Puckerman knocked you up and he cares whether or not you get an abortion! That is absolutely hilarious, he loves you!"

"Santana not now!" Quinn shouted "Are you ok? What are you going to do, I mean with the baby not Puck because quite frankly he should be here for you now and he isn't."

"I don't know, I have told my dads and they said that they loved me and would support me whatever my choice is but I don't know what to do, I mean if I keep the baby then I can kiss goodbye to all my dreams of becoming a Broadway star and if I get rid of it I know there will always be a part of me that will always regret it…. I don't know what I am going to do"

"Why don't you just talk to Puck, I mean he is sitting over there with his lunch but hasn't eaten any of it and is just staring at you" Kurt said stating what no of them had noticed.

"Kurt if I knew what to say I would but I don't and I don't understand why he can't grow a pair of balls and come and talk to me about it"

"Maybe he doesn't know what to say either but I think for the sake of that baby that you have inside you, you should go over there and talk to him. Ask him what he wants to do and then maybe you will have a better idea as to what you want to do"

"When did you get so smart mister"

"I have always been smart, you've just never really noticed. Now scoot your bum in his direction and talk to him or Christ's sake" and with that I got pushed to the end of the bench and as I walked towards the table that he sat at I felt my legs turn to jelly.

"Noah" I whispered "can I talk to you in private please?"

The footballers around him whistled and started nudging each other with supposed knowing looks.

"Sure as long as you don't throw a diva strop this time."

I motioned towards the door of the lunch room and walked towards it with him at my feet. When we got to the empty choir room I went and sat in one of the cold chairs.

"I'm…."

"Babe,"

We spoke at the same time and looked up and caught each others eyes and laughed it was like the good old times.

"I will go first Noah, I am sorry about the way I shouted at you before but I was worked up and I didn't know what to say, I mean I didn't know what to think I cant believe that we let ourselves get into this situation. I mean how could we be so stupid and now we have to care after this kid as well."

"Woah Rach slow down and does this mean that you're keeping the baby?"

"I don't know I said to Quinn that I would talk to you about it first and I needed to know what your thought about this was?"

"I really don't want you to get rid of it" Noah moved so that he was facing me and I took a short breath before he continued "But I know that we are too young to raise a baby and that maybe we could look into adoption?"

"Thank you Noah, I love you" I kissed his lips.

"I love you too babe"

**Ok this is gonna be the last one for a couple of days because I am moving house and don't really have the time to write a new chapter at the moment, sorry ****L**

**Thanks **

**GirlDictionary**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the next chapter in the story, thanks to all the people that have read and reviewed this story and put it on the favourite story list.**

**Thanks **

**GirlDictionary**

4 weeks later…

Noah and I were waiting nervously in the plastic chairs sitting in silence with a firm grip on each others hands while my dads paced around the tiny room with anxious looks on their faces. Today was my second scan and the first scan that Noah and my dads had been to seeing as when the first one happened I hadn't told any one about the baby. The baby. It makes it all seem so real now. Not that it wasn't real before but being able to see it and hear its tiny heartbeat makes you realise that there is somebody growing inside your body. Something that is mine and Noah's that nobody can take away. I loved it already.

"Berry family" the nurse called and my dads who had sat down eventually jumped up along with Noah who consequently pulled me up with him as our hands were so tight.

"Here" my daddy shouted. I shushed him and flattened my shirt down before starting the walk into the doctors room and Noah and my dads rushed to follow me.

"Will you all just calm down for a minute and take a deep breath, you are stressing me out and that's not good for the baby!" I shouted at them and they closed their mouths and continued to follow me but this time more calmly.

Once we reached the small room we all squeezed inside and I took my place on the examination table.

"So I understand that you are around 8 weeks pregnant and have decided to keep the baby?" The nurse asked me.

"Yes, after a long talk with my family and boyfriend I decided that I couldn't go through with an abortion, and that even though I am only young I will try and be the best mother I can be." I replied confidently.

"Great, that's good to hear that for a change, I get so many teenage pregnancies in here but most of them just want the abortion or aren't really bothered about their child's future"

"Yes well our Rachel isn't just anyone, she is going to be a star even with this baby." My daddy said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't doubt that Mr Berry, ok then lets see this baby"

The nurse squirted the gel over my stomach and I flinched because it was really cold. Then she go the probe and started poking at my stomach with it before securing a heartbeat and a fuzzy image appeared on the screen.

"Oh Noah" I said unable to contain the tears that seemed to be in my throat and I held onto his hand.

"I know babe, I know"

Suddenly there was a loud sob in the room and I turned round and saw Debbie Puckerman, Noah's mum in the room. She was a nurse at this hospital but we didn't realise that she would be at this place now. We hadn't told her about the pregnancy as there hadn't really been a right time to do it, but now we realised that it was too late.

"Noah Aaron Puckerman what in the Moses' name is this and would any one care to explain why I am clearly the only one in this room to not know about this pregnancy!"

"Oh shit Ma, I meant to tell you but you always seemed busy and there was never a right time to do it, we haven't known that long"

"And that is why this is her 8 week scan, there wasn't enough time to tell me! I am always there for you and I always make time for things that are important for you so don't you dare give me that bullshit."

"Mrs Puckerman, I am so sorry that we didn't tell you but to be honest we didn't really know what to do ourselves so we thought that the less people involved the better. I am truly sorry but we have only just decided that we were keeping the baby ourselves."

"Your keeping the baby?" Debbie Puckerman choked up and barely got the words out.

"Yes, we decided that we couldn't give the baby up because we love it already with all our hearts and if we gave it up it would be like giving up a part of us too."

"Yeah Ma we really wanted to tell you but only a few people knew and we wanted to have this scan done first before telling anyone else."

"Wait when you say a few people how many people knew because the only ones that I would deem important would be me Rachel's fathers and you, so enlighten me on who the other people are and why they knew about this before I did!"

"Mrs Puckerman I had told Quinn, Santana and Kurt the other week because they are my best friends and I wasn't acting the way I normally act and I didn't want to worry them."

"Wait you let Rachel tell her friends and you couldn't be bothered to come and tell me, you knew that I would understand Noah, I always understand when it comes to you. I cant believe that you didn't trust me enough to come and tell me."

"Daddies, why don't you step outside for a minute with the nurse and we can talk to Mrs Puckerman and explain all of this." I said calmly to my dads.

"Sure come on Hiram lets leave them to talk to Debbie."

The nurse followed them as they walked out of the room and Debbie Puckerman turned to us with tears swimming in her eyes.

"I can't believe that you hadn't told me. I thought that we had that kind of relationship Noah, I thought that you felt that you come to me with anything…." She trailed off, with a hurt look on her face.

"Mrs Puckerman, Debbie, we wanted to tell you but we hadn't really had the time, I mean I haven't know for all that long and Noah and I thought that it would be best if we told as few people as possible so that we could make up our minds on what to do." I tried to explain.

"Ma it's what Rach said really, we haven't known that long and then I acted like a complete dick, so I didn't want to put more stress on you what with work being what it is at the moment."

"Noah, honey, I would have always been there for you no matter what work was like, I would have understood, I meant I had you at 18 so who am I to judge? And what do you mean by you acting like a complete dick?"

"It was silly really, Noah and I just had a slight argument when I told him about the baby and that I was considering having an abortion or giving it up for adoption."

Debbie Puckerman just sat there staring at both me and her son and then she reached over to Noah and smacked him round the back of the head.

"Jees Ma what was that for" Noah said rubbing the back of his head when the blow had hit him. Debbie just smiled and then pulled us both into an embrace.

"You are both so stupid, I still can't believe that you didn't come to me with this but seeing as your giving me a 100% Jewish grandbaby I don't care."

There was a timid knocking on the door, it was the nurse.

"I am sorry to interrupt this Debbie but we need to use this room so if you could step outside to continue this conversation."

"Oh right of course, we've finished now anyway, thank you Sandra"

Debbie started towards the door and we followed shortly behind. My dads were sitting outside in the waiting room. We walked over to them.

"Debbie…" My dad Hiram started to explain before he got cut off.

"Hiram, Leroy, Rachel and Noah have already explained to me about why they didn't tell me and I understand that you had no part to do with this, I still can't believe that we are both getting our Jewish grandbaby even if they are young."

"I know I thought that Rachel would end up having a child with a Christian co-star or something like that, we never imagined that something like this would happen." Leroy said.

"Ok well now that this is over can we go and get some food because this baby has decided that it is hungry" I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and after scheduling another appointment and paying for the last one we made our way out, chatting and talking about where to go to get something to eat.


End file.
